A old threat
by Dark River 22
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I need After the overlord was defeated and peace was restored the ninja rebuilt the bounty and settled All was well at first until an explorer unlocked an old I know cheesy but please help with ideas. ON HIATUS.
1. Oc please

Oc form

Ninja (2)

element (beside other ninja)

apperance

bio

weapon

gender

Animals (new form)

age

what animal (even mystical)


	2. A New Threat

**Sorry about the short chapter i'm new at this. I could barely add a new chapter.**

_No Pov: _In the middle of a falls day everything is at peace and calm. The wind is blowing calmly throughout the streets where cars hurriedly hustle by unaware of the danger lurking below the city streets.

_Underground ninjago_

One lone explorer is traveling through long underground chambers. The explorer is about in his mid forty's with a dark brown trench coat and floor length black pants. He has dark brown hair (so no not garmadon) and blue eyes. At the moment he has black rim glasses pushed down to the bridge of his nose and his brows crinkled in frustration as he study's the map held in his hands. His name is John and he has been in the devourer venom ridden cave for about a week and is on his last nerves.

_Johns Pov:_ Okay left at the turn off then left again... wait no right. _Sigh. _I look up from the map agitated my feet squelching in the disgusting venom. I grunt then crumple up the paper in my hands and throw it into a pile of venom where it hisses as it dissolves. I guess the goop does have a purpose. I stumble forward seeing as my torch is almost burnt out. "Come on, come on" I stubbornly shake the torch just making it dim even more. Sighing once again I continue to walk forward losing all sense of direction. I feel a sharp pain enter my skull as I stumble forward into a wall. "Ow!" I shout hearing my voice echo in the tunnel. Pressing a palm to my forehead I try to reduce the headache coming on. Slowly I open my eyes which I discover had been shut and look for my torch head still in hand.

I do not feel the need to stick my hand in a pile of acid in pitch black so I press my hands on the wall feeling deep groves. Roaming my hands over the large wall I search for an opening. I squint my eyes close attempting to find an exit. About to give up I feel a round button about the size of a half dollar. The button is slightly glowing green and seems to call to me. I can barely make out a picture which looks slightly like a snake. Pushing the smooth button the door slides open with a rumbling groan shocking me that I fall backwards luckily not into a pile of goo. Coughing I shakily stand shooing away dust as the door stops moving. Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose I take a tentative step forward into even more darkness. Extending my hands to the side headache forgotten I feel something hard grabbing it I pull to see blinding light from the normal darkness.

Raising my hands instinctively against the light I wait to regain sight. As I regain sight and lower my hands I was shocked to what I saw. A historical moment. The year long missing serpentine laying before me. In many colors and sizes. From a large black snake with a tail to a red one looking slightly human. Stunned I am shocked till my face pales. Their not moving. Taking a step back and swiveling my head around trying to understand this I fail to realize that a large shape looms behind me.

_No Pov: _A scream rips from the throat of a frightened man as he turns to see a large blue and gold cobra summoning his comrades from their sleep. (The snakes are not really dead. ;) the snakes hiss with glee as they hurry out of the cave leaving the explorer to die in the now dark closed off cave. The last whisper that comes from John as the door seals is, "what have I done."


	3. A mistake

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I'll try to make the chapter a bit longer.**

_Above ninjago_

_No Pov: _While the formally released serpentine were trying to navigate their way out a different disturbance was above ground.

"You lost it didn't you."

"No I lent it to someone."

"You lent it to who?"

"My, um... Aunt Sally."

"Your Aunt Sally."

"Yup."

"And when will you be getting it back?"

"Um... February."

These were the loud complaints coming from Grand Sensei Dareths Mojo Dojo. At the moment the 5 heroes of ninjago are arguing about an important topic with. The brown ninja. "You do know February is in like 4 months." Complains Kai the red ninja with spiky hair. "Actually it is 4 months 3 days 8 hours and 49 minutes." Stated Zane the smart, robotic (ha,ha), ninja of ice. The others look at Zane oddly before resuming their attention to Dareth who is hiding in the corner. "I told you that I didn't lose it." Dareth protested throwing his hands out for dramatic effect. Lloyd the legendary gold ninja walked up to Dareth and talked very slowly. "Dareth. We. Know. You. Lost. The. Helmet."

Yes. The man who saw Lloyd defeat the overlord and controlled the stone army lost his helmet. And were wondering how he doesn't lose his trophies. Dareth then looked down and mumbled something in audible. "What?" Questioned Cole the black earth ninja with bushy eyebrows. Just as Dareth was about to respond Kai's sister Nya came running in a worried look on her face. "Guys!" She gasped out. "Serpentine spotted at Time Runs (?) orphanage." "What!"They all exclaimed jumping up. "But, those guys haven't been spotted for over a year." Panicked Jay they crazy blue ninja of lightening. "I know guys." Nya shouted. "But they have someone captive and the leader is Skales. "Skales!" Came the shout again. "Yes move!" Nya urged shooing the guys away. They quickly grabbed their weapons and ran out. Jay quickly paused at the door though. "Sso Nya after tthis do..." "Just go" panicked Nya shoving Jay away. "Okay!" He ran off. _Sigh. _Nya rolled her eyes and walked away leaving Dareth to scooch away happily.

_Lloyd's Pov:_ We quickly scaled the ladder up to the roof where the others summoned vehicles with their new weapons. (Pretend). I focused seeing the other vehicles and summoned the golden dragon me appearing on his back. "Come on boy lets go." I command. With a roar he beats his wings and takes off me gripping his saddle tightly.

_At the orphanage_

I look down over the edge of Blaze (Couldn't think of a name) seeing utter panic. People everywhere screaming about large snake people and fires raging around the orphanage and several other houses. Getting lower to the ground I saw the guys disperse their vehicles and I did the same with my dragon. I landed next to the flaming orphanage the guys walking up to me swords drawn. As they reached me Zane quickly put out the fire with a burst of ice. "I do not see any serpentine but I still think we should check inside." Zane says. "Good idea." Cole announces gazing at the burnt house. "Nya did say their was a hostage and I don't see anyone. Kai." He states. "I think you Zane and me should go inside because we're the most fire proof while Lloyd and Jay scout the area." We all look at each other for silent agreement. "Okay." Kai says hurrying into the house sheathing his sword in the process. Zane and Cole then share worried glances before running in after him.I roll my eyes before beckoning Jay and walking over to observe the rubble.

After about 5 minutes of searching for even a snake scale Jay decides to break the silence.(So expected.) "You know Lloyd once when I was young and still lived at the junkyard I was looking..." From then on I realized we could not get a new lightening ninja.

**There I made it like 20 words more than the other chapter. Sorry but I have school till 4:00 except for the weekends so I'm normally stuffed with homework. I also decided if I don't get a review for a chapter I will stop for a bit so please review.**


	4. Snake attack

**Once again thanks and remember to review. Reminder I update every day and special thanks to KiaFlame and wizard101. All oc's will be included eventually. One more thing please tell me if you like 1st person of 3rd person better.**

_No Pov: _"Jay" Snapped Lloyd interrupting Jay from a rousing topic on how he lost his 3rd tooth. "Yes." Replied Jay seeming clueless. "Just stop." Said Lloyd shaking his head and walking away even faster. "What?" Jay whined jogging to catch up with Lloyd. "Lets just go get the others I don't see anyone even a snake here." Without waiting for a response Lloyd ran to the front of the building Jay quickly following. At the front they met up with the others and a very pissed off looking Kai. "Okay what happened this time." Jay asked. "Nothing." Kai responded harshly. "No." Said Zane. "Kai just got angry because he wanted to jump out of a, 4th story window." "Ha,ha!" Jay laughed, which sent Kai's glare his way. "Lets just go home". Lloyd suggested hoping to prevent a fight. "I don't see anyone here." "Me neither." Cole added. "Least we can do is hope for survivors." The ninja then got on their vehicles (and dragon) and rode off.

_Mean while..._

_Outskirts of ninjago_

_No Pov:_ The serpentine were heading back to a shady resort they found while arguing about their latest defeat.

"I can believe we lost her." Choken a gray Constricti complains. (Yes I know the snakes names.)

"It wasn't our fault." Mezmo a blue Hypnobri warrior speaks up. "It was Fang-sueis fault.

"How was it my fault." The deep voiced red solider says. "She bit me."

"That doesn't mean you had to let her go." A grayish Hypnobri Rattala snaps.

Fang-suei is about to respond when Rollen (Needed more names) the Constricti jumps into the conversation.

"I would've just bit her back."

The snakes continue to argue and walked past the entrance. They are greeted with the generals and almost all the other serpentine.

"So did you burn the orphanage and get the girl." Skalidor the black tailed Constricti asks with enthusiasm.

The group that was responsible for getting the girl shares glances.

Spitta then steps forward and speaks wincing at each glare he receives. "Wwell yes, but no. We got in and mmanaged to burn the buildings, bbut once we got the girl sshe bit Fang-suei and managed to escape. We barley got out wwithout tthe ninja seeing us." He stops stuttering and waits for 4 angry generals to explode. And then it came.

Each general gives a different reaction while the other serpentine start yelling. Skalidor crosses his arms and frowns his excitement gone. Fang-tom the two headed Fangpyres eyes widen and then turns around and slithers away. Acidicus the green 4 eyed Venamari lets his mouth and arms drop where green venom leaks out of his mouth. And Skales the former leader growls and slithers to his quarters leaving the 6 snakes to face the wrath of their fellow serpentine.

_Ignatia__ village_

_Mystery girls Pov: _Running. Running till my feet hurt. Away from those stupid snakes who held me captive. Sighing I came to a halt at the edge of a small village. I look up at the sky to see the sun setting over the horizon. Looking around I see a blacks smith shop. Walking closer my bare feet scraping the ground I finally arrive at the abandoned looking shop. "Four Weapons." I muse silently. (Yes it's Nya and Kai's old workshop.) Looking around and seeing most of the farmers either gone or packing up I silently sneak into the shop. Seeing a blanket covering some old helmets I pull it off letting dust fly. Coughing and shooing the dust away I take the blanket and settle down in a corner. It will do for now. As I fall asleep my arm starts to sting and my dreams relieve the moment of capture.

_Dream: _

_Girls Pov: Closer. I'm so close to getting the apple. Ready and... I turn around to hear a scream. People run to reveal the orphanage I once lived in being burned by a blue snake person. Tears come to my eyes and I run trying to hide from the snakes who are looking at almost every person closely. Trying to escape I bump into someone and turn to run when the person grabs my arm tightly. Turning I gasp when I encounter a red and white serpentine with black markings. The serpents white glowing eyes look over me who's frozen with fear. He then walks slightly closer with his grip still on my arm and looks deep into my eyes almost like he's searching for something._

_ The scream of a person makes me turn my head to see several more houses are on fire. The snake then hissed and grabbed my other arm twisting it behind me. I let out a cry of pain as the snake put himself behind me and pushed on my arm urging me forward. I didn't move though and pushed backwards trying to struggle free. He wasn't having it though. Apparently I was what he was looking for because he then let out a deep growl and pushed forward and started walking me having to walk unless I want my arm to break. He leads me past the flaming buildings and screaming people who are to scared to help. As I sob softly he leads me to almost the edge of the wreckage when I hear a roar. I look up and so does the snake to see a large golden dragon. "Darn." I hear the snake hiss softly before bending down and picking me up._

_I gasp with surprise because now he is running and holding me bridal style. He takes me to a ally and sets me in the corner releasing me. I immediately brought my arms in front of me rubbing the sore spot on my upper left arm where there are slightly red imprints. The red snake then got in front of me with his back turned and sat back on his haunches almost like he was waiting for someone. I shifted so I was sitting up and looked around. It was just a small ally with a few boxes and a metal pipe. The houses were to tall to climb and that snake was blocking the only exit. My head turned when I hear footsteps and looked and saw 5 more snakes came into the ally casting suspicious glances at me.__The red snake that was crouching stood up and talked to them. I could only hear a little bit though._

_"Is she...one."_

_"Look...eyes."_

_"Too...shy I..."_

_"Tried...attack."_

_"Strong..."_

_"No...she"_

_"As they were talking I heard laughing and the snakes immediately split up except for the red one. He backed against the wall next to me. As the voices got closer I decided to take a risk and sprang up to run but the snake wasn't having it. He lunged out grabbed my arm again and pulled me back against his scaly chest. I opened my mouth to scream when the snake put his hand over my mouth. I then watched when the men who probably were laughing drive by and the other snakes start to come back. I did the first thing I thought of. I opened my mouth and bit down hard on his hand. With a screech he let me go and covered his bleeding hand. I quickly wiped red and white scales out of my mouth then ran._

**Yay that is the most I wrote so far. Hope your happy and don't worry her name will be revealed.**


	5. Supprise

**I'm better at 1st but I'll try 3rd later on. I'll try not to upset anyone. Sorry this is later in the day I was watching Friday the thirteenth. Mwwwaaahh hhaaaaa. -_-.**

_Mystery Girl Pov: _I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Wait a minute this isn't my normal forest home. All the memories from last night came zooming back to me. Oh yeah. Standing up I take the blanket which turns out to be a sheet and I throw it back onto the helmets. I stretch feeling my back crack. Deciding to go over my normal plan for the day I sit down on an old cold iron.

I then feel my back sighing when my hand brushes my harness. Taking it off I route through one of the brown pockets hoping to find something to help my arm. My arm now has dark red imprints where you could clearly see scale marks. It stretches from my elbow to 1 inch below my shoulder. Feeling in the pocket I grab some cobwebs and marigold I collected before I went to get something to eat. Speaking of eat I need to add that to my list of things I need to the leaves in my hand I gently smeared them on the wounds feeling the marks sting. Then I wrapped the cleaned cobwebs around my arm. Flexing my arm I sighed at the better feeling replacing the sting. Putting away the extra cobwebs I pulled out my usual to do list.

1. Refill any missing herbs. (I always say herb instead of erb if you know what I mean.) I don't really think I need any more.

2. Practice shooting. I'll just try shooting some leaves to keep up my skills.

3. Organize home. Probably to long of a trip in my state.

4. Get food... Okay may change that out with 3.

Putting away the list I slide my harness back on and head to the forest.

(Okay I'll try 3rd person) _No Pov:_ The girl walks around a bunch of farmers and to the nearby forest. Looking around she nods before reaching back and pulls out a bow. Not any normal bow but one she got from her mother when she was young. It is curved tan almost white with intricate swirls of dark blue to the bottom. The grip(sorry not a bow expert) is black leather thinned into centimeter long strips while the string is almost black too. Plucking the string she then reaches onto her back and pulls out an arrow but pauses with a questioning look. It probably would have been helpful to know it was there when the snake grabbed her. Shrugging she takes the arrow fully out of the holder. The arrows all are Pitch black with Dark blue feathers and a white tip to the actual arrow._  
_

Placing it on the string she pulls it back to her cheek. Raising the bow her target is a white flower across the lake. She hesitates though then remembers she has 24 more arrows. Pulling the string back again she breaths calmly and fire. With amazing swiftness the arrow pierces through he flower taking it clean off the leaf. Deciding to go with her first idea she goes and gets the arrow shooting over and over again.

_Time skip_

The young girl walks through the streets of ninjago hoping to catch a bite to eat shifting her harness she scales a ladder leading to the top of a house. Sitting with her legs over the edge she glares at all the people for leaving her in the hands of the serpentine. Deciding what she wants to get too eat she removes her bow and a single arrow unaware of a ship flying overhead looking out for any trouble. Well most of the people on board.

_On board the Bounty_

"Boys. Come on get up." Nya yells banging on the boys door. Their Sensei is away on a trip with his brother and his brothers wife looking for the helmet Dareth lost. I know great job... "Wake up!" Nya continues to yell and beat on the door. This time Zane opens the door already dressed. Nya barley manages to stop before punching Zane. "Hello Nya." Zane starts. "I could not get my brothers up but I will make breakfast." And with that Zane walks to the kitchen leaving Nya to stare at him. "Okay." Nya mutters. "Guys this is your last chance." She calls into the room thinking up ways to get them up. All she receives are 4 groans. (Yes Lloyd is still there.) She smirks and walks off.

A few minutes later she comes back with 2 large buckets of water 2 buckets on glue a bucket of feathers a long rope and a speaker. Walking into the room she goes to the left side and climbs to the top bunk standing at her brother Kai's feet. Looking over the side she sees Cole sound asleep. She then takes the ropes and swings it over the top beam and takes the bucket ties it to one end and balances it on the edge. Keeping pressure on the other end she then climbs down and slides the glue bucket over the side so it's directly over Cole. Tightening the rope she does the same to the other side and even over Lloyd who slid into Zane's bed. Holding the end of the rope Nya finishes it out by putting the speaker in front of the clock and trying the rope to it for a last touch she puts feathers all over the ground.

Smiling Nya puts her plan to action attempting to give them one last warning. "Wake up." Knock, knock, knock. "Wake up." Knock, knock, knock. "Wake up." Knock ,knock, knock. This always annoys Kai she thinks. She just receives groans and a, "go away Nya," from her brother. Counting down on her fingers Nya backs away to the door ready to run if she must.

"3,2,1." On her cue the alarm clocks rings so loud she puts her hands over her ears getting screams of distress from the ninja. Then the alarm clock falls off the table releasing the buckets. Hearing a few low curses 4 thumps and more screams she runs to the deck as the siren goes off. Along the way she yells back, "TROUBLE IN NINJAGO CITY," at the top of her lungs.

_Back on the ground_

_Mystery girls Pov:_ Ready aim fire. Releasing my arrow it zooms across the table and hits two loaves of bread. The arrow ends up hitting the top of another stand. About to calmly retrieve it I hear, "STOP!" Turning I see the bread salesman yelling at me a picking up a knife. There's only one thing on my mind... RUN! Pelting through the crowds I dodge several people trying to grab me. So now they pay attention. Looking up I see the bread hanging above a fruit stand. Dodging a horse carriage I turn and leap of a ditch in the ground and climb a rusty ladder that creaks under my weight. Sighing at the top that the ladder doesn't break I jump onto the fruit stand startling several ladies in their 60's. Wrenching my arrow out of the wood I jump back onto the ground and run hoping I didn't scare the women to much.

After a while of running I'm in an ally next to the Café. Panting I stop and place my hands on my knees before removing the bread. Taking a bite I put one loaf in my harness and my arrow away too. Feeling my arm sting as I move I now know I have to be a little more careful. About to take another bite I am startled beyond my wits. Standing next to me some thing creepier than the serpentine was 5 multicolored men which 2 were soaking wet 2 more have feathers all over and the only normalish looking one was dressed in white with gravity defying hair. What have I got myself into.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter it was a lot of work. I will try to update tomorrow if I get at least 1 review.**


	6. A different story

**Thanks KiaFlame and wizard101. I actually did that prank to my 5 friends when they wouldn't wake up. By the way I will include all oc's eventually so don't be disappointed. Also thanks for the reviews and animals yes the new oc's will be special and might have to do some thing with the animals.**

_Mystery Girls Pov: _Backing up I realized that I'm trapped. Heart pounding in my chest I quickly reach back and grab my bow and arrow hoping to defend myself from these people. Maybe not even people they could be serpentine in disguise. Quickly putting my arrow on the sting I pull back and hold the now in shaking hands.

One of the men the one in red comes up to me dripping water and a few feathers. "Calm down we don't want to hurt you." I still stand with my arrow up as he speaks again. "We just are going to need the bread back." Yah right, I thought and did something I'd never think to do. Loosing my arrow it zoomed and took up and handful of feathers from green before hitting the wall next to them. As they were distracted I ran. Yes again. Jumping onto the ladder I pulled myself up seeing the others follow dodging a brick chimney I fail to realize an annoyed green behind me. As I turn I feel something collide with my head and all goes black.

_Kai's Pov: _Slipping slightly I climb over the wall to see Lloyd holding the thief. Running up to him I see he looks very accomplished. "Okay!" I state putting my hands on my hips. "What did you do to her." "Um." Lloyd states nervously. "I kind of found a brick. And..." He trailed off looking at her head. "Really Lloyd." Cole snaps. "Now what are we goanna do. We can't just leave her here." Lloyd looks at her again. "Can't we just bring her to the Bounty." Cole puts his hand on his chin thinking hard. "Why not." He says after a while. "Besides." Zane adds. "I think you may have made her bleed and I want to check for damage. Nodding in agreement we turn around and head to the Bounty leaving Lloyd with the girl.

** This is OMG I want to cry but I have a lot of home work and a huge migraine. I am so sorry but I will post twice on the weekends to make it up to you. Again sorry a lot but I'll try to work on a cross over I'm thinking of.**


	7. Difference 2

**_I tried to make it longer._**

_At the Bounty_

_Mystery Girls Pov (I know it's getting old):_ Opening my eyes I feel a large headache and my hand goes to my head where I feel a large wrapped wound. Trying to ignore the headache I look around to see I'm in a small wooden room with some cabinets another white bed and a window. Simple enough, I thought shrugging. Then remembered the new injury. Oh just thanks, I thought angrily. Like I didn't have enough to worry about. Reaching a hand over my back I smiled feeling my harness and bow.

Shakily standing up I walked over to the door and placed a hand on the cool doorknob. Turning it with a squeak I hesitantly looked out the door hearing voices. Deciding to walk the other way I turn seeing another hallway. After wandering around the ship as I found out I gave up and went to see who was talking. As I walked down the third hallway I heard the voices come closer. Leaning near the door I debated weather to open it or not. After about ten more minutes with me being me I leaned forward and placed my ear on the door.

"So when do you think she's goanna wake up." A voice says

"Probably soon." Another person adds. "She's been asleep for a few hours."

A few hours. Wow. It didn't feel like it.

"Yeah. I think I may have overrated." An embarrassed figure says.

"I think you took it to far with the brick." The voice that spoke earlier said. I think it was red.

Getting bored as they changed subjects I walked away until the floorboards creaked loudly.

"Hey did you here that?" One of the earlier voices said.

"No dif Sherlock lets go see what it was."

As I walked away slightly faster I heard a calmer voice speak again as chairs rub against the floor.

"It's dip."

"What?"

"It's dip not dif. What's dif."

"What's dip." Pause.

"Toosh."

"It's toshea." (I think that's how you really spell it.)

Coming to the room where I woke up another floorboard creaks. Man, they really need to fix the place up. Thinking quickly as the light footsteps come closer I jump on the bed and close my eyes trying to slow my breathing.

**Really small but I tried to update a little now that my headache is a little better.**


	8. Powers

**Sorry on laughing gas yesterday. I'll try to update more. Sucky dentistses. ?**

Hearing footsteps I tense but force myself to relax. "See!" Someone says again. "It can't be her."

I realize that this was my chance to escape. Leaping up onto the floor I get several startled gasps as I run out the door. Stumbling slightly I bolt out though a new door and appear in the kitchen. Hearing them close behind I open another door and appear on deck. "Over here." I hear someone shout. Scanning the area I see some boxes and run over to them. Taking a leap I crouch behind the boxes seeing the men looking slightly better than before come onto the deck. Looking up I see the first star in the sky and pray for a way that they can't see me. Crouching even farther down I realize the men are still looking on the other side of the ship. Gazing up at the star it twinkles almost as telling me it's okay. Standing I move where they can't see me and are shocked to see a power entering my body.

Surprised I look down to see feathers appearing on my legs. Feathers? Why feathers? Legs shaking I look up slightly and can barley see over the boxes where the guys are still searching in the wrong place. Looking down again I pull on the feather and it actually hurts. _Calm down. _I jump when I hear a voice. Up hear. You wanted help I'll give you help. The star brightens farther till I struggle to stay on my feet. Looking down my skin is more tan a circle of blackish blue feathers around my ankles. Feeling my shoulders sink down smaller feathers appear along my stomach. A pain appears in my back gritting my teeth more feathers jut out along my shoulders my hair feels softer and longer. Blinking I hear a shout from behind me.

"We are not going to hurt you." As I turn I feel myself return to normal. Eyes widening I take a step back realizing it is the white guy. "Please." He starts again walking closer. "We just want to ask you some questions." Thinking it over he is to calm to be a serpentine and he does seem to be telling the truth so I nod and slowly step forward. Smiling he beckons me forward. As he walks out to his 4 friends I walk forward putting my hands into tight fists letting my knuckles turn white.

"So." The black one starts. "Did you steal the bread." I thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, but." I continued as they got angrier. "I watched the orphanage I lived in get burnt by serpentine than almost got captured by the same snake and only got away by biting him and getting this injury but then I ran away and are starving then got smashed on the head by a brick okay." Gasping with tears in my eyes they all looked shocked and even more so when I started changing.

And I fully changed under the bright light of the star.

** Well I got it in though I'm still loopy. Sorry for being late blame the dentist. I will make it longer on the weekends.**


	9. Finding out

**Okay sorry if I get any oc's wrong but her name will be revealed. Again I will use all oc's so don't be upset. The person I'm using was one my first reviewers. Also I running out of excuses besides I'm lazy.**

_ Mystery Girl's Pov: _Before my eyes I watched them grow and/or me shrink. (I think that makes sense.) Once I shrank I stood there trying to figure out what happened. _I helped you._ The star whispered. That is not what I meant, I thought back. All I got was laughing. Turning back to the men I saw them staring at me completely dumfounded. Wondering what they were looking at I stood up surprised to find myself at their kneecaps. Trying to gain balance I flapped my arms. Wait no. Looking over after I got my balance I saw I had black wings with silver lining the bottom. Jumping I sent myself on my back with a thump.

Groaning which shockingly came out as I groan I tried to process my life. Sadly I forgot about the men. The black one came towards me but as I tried to stand up he managed to grab me. Struggling in his grip he spoke to the others than to me.

"Okay I don't know what happened here but you have some explaining to do." Explaining. How can I explain when I'm a bird. At least I think I am a bird. He could barley fit his hands around my body and wings. He carried me back into the ship the guys following closely behind. As they reached a large room with 6 buck beds. Red then shut the door and they all sat on their beds. After a minute blue talked. "So how exactly did you turn into a eagle." He said looking kind of awkward to be talking to a large bird. Oh an eagle that's what I am. Titling my head I cawed loudly and struggling it blacks tight grip. I felt like a mountain was crushing me. Gravity hair gestured for Black to let me go. "But Zane what if she tries to escape." So White is Zane 1 down and like 5 to go. Rolling his eyes Zane walked over and closed the window before sitting down. Blue laughed slightly.

Hesitantly Black let me go. I quickly jumped onto the floor stumbling a bit before spreading my wings getting my stiffness out. "Can you talk." Blue asked. I turned around and squinted thinking a bit. Opening my mouth I tried to say yes. "Yes." I jumped realizing I just talked but my voice was slightly higher. "Okay." Blue said again. "So do you know how you turned into that." He pointed at me. I almost immediately shook my head not knowing why at all. "So do you mind telling us about the serpentine image or is it still a sore subject." Red said. " Do you mind telling me your names first?" I replied still not sure if their serpentine or not. "Oh yeah sure." Blue stuttered. "I'm Jay the ninja of lightening, Kai the ninja of fire. Zane the nindroid of ice, Cole the ninja of earth. Lloyd the green ninja master of all elements, His uncle our Sensei, Wu, also Kai's sister Nya, and Lloyds father and mother Lord Garmadon who's been turned good and Misako." He pointed to each of them in turn. But I'm really shocked and so are the other guys because Jay explained it all in one breath.

"Okay." Said Cole. "Moving on. Why did you steal the bread." He continued. "Well." I chirped. "I was really starving and have been through a hard time and the owner is a rich snob so I figured it wouldn't be much of a loss." I saw the red one glaring at me. "So why do you think your so much more important than others huh. What about people less fortunate than you!" He was practically yelling at me. "Kai!" Lloyd snapped. That's it. My family hates me. I lost my home. Almost got killed by a snake. I've had enough. With a loud screech I flapped my wings furiously managing to get a few feet off the ground. Sight blurring I dove under the closest bed which happens to be Zane's.

Sobbing I barley realized I changed back to human. _Calm down little one._ "Ccalm down. how ddo you expect me to ccalm down." I realized I was talking aloud but it didn't matter. In the meanwhile Lloyd was asking the others to get out while he tried to talk to me and the others were yelling at Kai. _I know the fireman has some anger issues but that is no reason to get upset._ The star made me laugh and calm down a bit. "Yeah. At least I'm talking to a star perfectly normal." _Offensive. _The star replied her soft voice taking up a mocking tone. Smiling I though my words so the others if they were still there wouldn't think I'm even crazier. What I didn't know was Lloyd was sitting on the bed after getting the others out and was listening to me 'talk to myself.' Do you have a name? I asked the star. After a minute she replied. _Yes it is Cecilia (_Pronounced, Se-seal-le-a)_ and you might want to know Yoshi is sitting on the bed above you. _Smiling I nodded a thanks.

**Finally done. Sorry it's late but I have lots of ideas and are working on the next chapter. Here's a description of the bird. Pitch black eagle almost 2 feet. Wings have silver tipped feathers same to the tail. Bright silver almost white claws with brown eyes and blue pupils. Slightly lighter colored underbelly and sharp ridges lining the beak. Also a White star on forehead that glows when angry. Thanks!**


	10. New friend

**Yes. Thanks KiaFlame. Energy saving mode ha, ha. Oh and in this chapter her name will be revealed. I was lying last time.**

_Mystery Girl's Pov: _About to crawl out I saw a head swing underneath the bed. It was Lloyd who's blond hair looked slightly like Zane's while the collar of his shirt was above his chin. "Hellooo!" He said with a goofy tone and smile trying to cheer me up. I just backed up slightly. "It's okay." Lloyd said with a frown. "Just ignore Kai. He's normally not like this." I just nodded but looked away. "Will you come out." He asked. "I'd rather not." I whispered. "Pleeeaaaassseeee." I turned to see him pouting upside down. Laughing I nodded. Actually laughing. Huh. That's new. As I turned back I saw his head disappear so I started to inch my way out from under the bed.

After getting up I dusted myself off and sat across from Lloyd. "So." Lloyd happily started. "Can you really turn into the eagle. I nodded. "Yes." "Will you show me." He smiled acting younger than his age. (!) I smiled slightly rubbing my head than nodding standing up I let my body completely relax even my legs. As I fell to the ground I felt a surge of strength go through me as my body changed. Seeing him grow I smiled at the look on his face. Tilting my head I spoke. "I'm assuming you thought it was cool." He nodded awestruck. "Yah." "Oh." I said again ready to impress him even more. "Watch this." Slumping down again and closing my eyes I focused on skin and beautiful wings. Feeling my body arch and shift. Opening my eyes I found myself about 5 inches shorter than Lloyd.

"Whoa." Was all that came out of his mouth. I flexed my shoulders and plopped down on the bed. "That." Lloyd started. "Is." He said meeting my eyes. "Awesome!" He then jumped around shouting how cool it was while I laughed. I never felt so happy in my life. He almost broke the lamp to. After about 6-7 minutes he calmed down and sat on the bed panting. "Done yet." I quirked an eyebrow. He sat on the bed and looked at me then took a deep breath. "Yes." I rolled my eyes. "On no." He started again paling a little. "I'm turning onto Jay."

I laughed at him. "So. Getting past the point when you freaked out is that all you want to know." He furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "What about when you said you got injured by a snake." Wincing when he said snake I replied trying to change the subject a bit. "How about we go back to the subject of food." He smile faded a bit. "What if I tell you something you tell me something." He tried more hopeful. I sighed a nodded knowing I won't get away with it. Holding a finger up signaling for a moment I looked for a higher place. I felt better higher up. Looking up I saw several support beams. Standing up I crouched and leaped managing to scrabble on and lay on my stomach looking down. Making eye contact with Lloyd who laid on his back so he didn't have to crane his neck, Lloyd thought then answered.

"Well once my friend got turned into kids by my dad reversing the legendary Grundle in the process. The only way to reverse the de-aging or whatever was by using tomorrows tea. So with the ninja as kids and me who was actually ten I had to decide on our fate. So after smashing the tea on floor when the gas cleared the ninja were back to normal and I got aged to 17 (I think that's his age) also. The moral of the story is never trust my brothers to go against a multi dimensional and extremely powerful weapon with out any gas masks."

He finally finished waiting for my reaction.

My eyes were watering and my body was shaking as I tried to hold back my laughter. Eventually I failed and burst out laughing loudly. Gripping the wood tightly trying to keep my balance I dug the claws protruding from my toes into the wood. Extending my wings Lloyd laughed along with me remembering the day. After we recovered from our laughter my sides now hurt. Yay. "So." Lloyd asked taking deep breaths and settling down. "Will you tell me about the injury." "Yes." I replied. "You smashed me on the head with a brick." "No." He replied after a moment. "I need you to tell me about the snake. And I didn't catch your name."

At that moment my heart stopped.

I slowly rolled up my sleeve and whispered my name. "Kennedy."


	11. Hurry

**Well there is her name but more people will be added soon so don't worry.**

_Kennedy Pov:_ I held my breath waiting for his reaction. Lloyd just slowly blinked and waving his hand beckoning me forward. Gulping I slid my body off the beam changing back to normal. Walking towards him he gently took my arm and looked at the wound that had gotten worse. "Sorry I didn't believe you." I sighed happy he's not angry. "It's fine." He then looked up and met my eyes. "So can I bring the guys in to see it." I thought about Kai and got a weird look on my face. "Sure." I finally said. "K." He let go of my arm and walked out.

Bored I sat down on a small chest and counted the ceiling planks. I was up to 37 when the ninja burst into the room. Well more like fell. They all ended in in sort of like a dog pile. Grumbling they stood up and sat on there beds. Lloyd then walking in and gestured to me. I avoided Kai's eyes and told them about when I met the snake."... So I just did the first thing I thought of. I um, managed to bite down hard on his hand. So he then yelled and let me go and then I just ran..." When I finished I looked down then up again when Jay whispered something. "You bit him." Then louder. "You actually bit a snake." I smiled a bit. "It was all that came to mind."

Then Jay jumped up and yelled loudly how cool it was. Lloyd gulped than whispered in my ear. "Was I that bad." I smiled and nodded. "Worse." "I'm turning into that." Was his reply. After Cole and Zane managed to settle down the jumping blueberry Cole asked me a question. "Can we see the wound." Flinching I rolled up my sleeve again and pushed the band aid off. Several gasps of shock were heard throughout the room. Rolling my eyes I went to pull my sleeve back down just to have a hand stop me. Looking up I saw emerald green eyes looking at me. "We need to have that cleaned." Lloyd spoke. Mutely nodding I followed him into a bathroom hearing several whistles from the others and low yell whispering from Lloyd. Giggling I transformed halfway and jumped on the cool whit countertop. Lloyd then walked in glaring at the other room then turned around. He jumped seeing me on the counter.

Sighing he then searched the cabinet above the sink and pulled out what he needed. He also wet a cloth and sat it next to me. "So." Lloyd started while wiping my wound and removing the old pulp. "How old are you?" "About 17." I replied wincing as he cleaned the scale marks with alcohol. "You." "18 technically 10." He said easing up. He stayed in an awkward silence till I asked Lloyd another question. "Do you know why I can change into an eagle and this." I raised my wing. "Because I don't." Lloyd looked up at me from wrapping my stinging wound. "I don't know but my uncle might. He's coming back tomorrow morning with the rest of the 'group.'" "Okay." I replied. Smiling he helped me down off the counter. "Do you want to stay in our room? We have an extra bed." I just shrugged feeling the pain in my arm go away.

Lloyd led me out where the guys were getting ready for bed. I looked and saw a clock that read 12:26. No wonder. As he was about to get the mattress I crouched down then jumped wrapping my hands around the same beam from earlier and digging in my claws righting myself. Lloyd just quirked an eyebrow and gestured for me to turn around. I just tilted my head and shifted my grip on the rough wood. He sighed and started to take off his shirt where I immediately buried my head in my hands while humming.

A few minutes later I felt some thing hit the wood next to me and opened my eyes to see Kai holing a shoe indicating Lloyd was changed. Zane and Lloyd talked for a bit before saying goodnight. They turned off the light and I realized how heavy my eyelids felt. What I saw before I went into a dreamless sleep was how cute looked in a light green tee with messy hair. WAIT A MOMENT CUTE!

I didn't have any time to think before my claws loosened their grip and I drifted off.

**Since it was to late to post last night I made it longer.**

_Kennedy's Pov. I'll just tell you when I change it on different chapters: _BANG, BANG, BANG! "Wake up students I'm home time to get up!" Shrieking along with the others Jay managed to roll onto Cole. Kai smashed his head on the ceiling. Lloyd ended up upside down. And I fell over barley managing to dig my claw into the board feeling the blood rush to my brain. I have to admit the older man who probably rang the gong looked slightly surprised but also pleased. "Come on time to make breakfast the others are up already." Wrapping my sore wings around me I cracked an eye open to see the others slowly groaning and getting up while Zane smiled bowed to the man and left. Seriously, what is with him.

I turned my gaze over to the clock to see it read 7:13. I watched the man shoo his students out the door. Before he left though he raised the wooden staff he held. "And you." He aim it at me who tightened my wings. "I would like to see you later." He winked as I smiled catching on easily. He then left and shut the door with a squeak. Sighing I thought maybe I could sleep a bit more. Realizing being upside down is comfortable I pushed a piece of hair back and went to sleep.

_At the breakfast table_

_Sensei Pov: _I think she may be the one, I thought as I walked over to the breakfast table. "Good morning students. Nephew." "Good morning sensei (Also what Lloyd calls him. I forgot.)." They chorused. Oh how I love that. Nodding a greeting to my brother and Misako I sat down. As the others ate I was to caught up in my thought if the girl was who I think she was. I decided it was best for them to know.

"Everyone." I called before clearing my throat. I have some important news." Everyone was now paying attention. "On the journey to find the helmet that controls the stone army we (Nya, Garmadon, Sensei, Misako) found ourselves at the golden temple. There on the platform where Lloyd got his golden mech (Think that's what it was) there was a scroll for a very important prophecy." I reached back a got the old smooth scroll that was in Misako's scroll case. "Wait Sensei." Said Cole. "Another prophecy? We got rid of the overlord. Now what." "That's what I was getting to." I said quickly.

Unrolling the scroll my eyes traveled over the ancient writing as I began to read. "Once the soul of darkness has been defeated peace shall return till an old evil rises up again. The ninja shall be helpless until 5 more people join together and push the bad back down. The only problem is evil forces are growing stronger with allies know one knows egsists (Spelling?). There is a good part though." I add as my students get worried. I flip the scroll over and continue. "The 5 people are known as defenders. The protectors. You." I tell the confused ninja. "And defenders will join and battle. She or the defenders though have a special power inside them. Once they all find there spirit animal and get there full potential they shall rise up and defeat evil once and for all."

Happy with what I said I waited for questions. As soon as I out the scroll up everyone started asking loud questions even my brother. "Calm down one at a time." As I said that Garmadon from my left asked the first question. "So I thought after the overlord was defeated peace shall return?" "Yes but apparently someone else released the serpentine." He nodded then Misako asked the next question. "Wait so 5 ninja 5 protectors?" I nodded. "Yes apparently." The next was from Nya. "Do you think they are boys or girls?" I looked over the scroll seeing an important detail. 'She'. "Probably girls." I replied. Nya seemed very happy. The next question was from Jay. "What does it mean by allies?" "If I had to guess maybe the stone army since we couldn't find the helmet." He just nodded in deep thought. Then Cole and Zane. They had been whispering together. "So even Lloyd can't defeat them?" Cole said as Zane tilted his head. "Yes we need to find the defenders soon." Then Kai. "Will they also train to be ninja?" "That depends on what they want." And last Lloyd. "Who do you think might be a defender?" At that I sighed. "Follow me."

Confused I led them to there bedroom. They all looked inside and my brother asked a question. "Why did you bring us here Wu." Taping my staff on the ground and shutting the door I answered. "I think we found our first defender.

"WHAT!"

**There sorry for not updating yesterday I hope this makes up for it. Please review.**


	12. Hello?

**I don't really have anything to say except I forgot to save my work. Yeah.**

_Kennedy's Pov: _"WHAT!" Yelling I fell and landed on my back with a thump. Groaning I heard yelling from outside the door then a loud yell and groans. Sighing I slowly pushed myself up feeling my back crack. I quickly transform all the way as the yelling fades away signaling they left. Shaking my head I remember I'm a bird. Mines well learn to fly. I'm not a penguin. Stretching out my wings I feel slightly stiff but it's not to bad. Flapping them I bent my legs and pushed. Shocked I forgot I was controlling my flight and crashed. This went on several more times till II could fly with ease. Smiling I turned and opened the door before turning back and flying out the door. Tilting my head I flew in place listening for voices.

I could hear yell whispering. I smirked. Boys. Flying though the ship I landed right in front of the open door when I spotted 3 new people. Tilting my head I hopped through the open door. Hoping to catch there attention I screeched so they could hear. Turning the 3 new people including Kai gave me odd looks while the others smiled. "What's with the bird?" The new older man spoke. The older women next to him whacked his arm making the boys laugh. "This." Their. Their. I think grandfather said. "Is Kennedy our guest." I quirked my head and flapped my wings. "And they." The first older man said. "Are my brother Garmadon and his wife Misako. And Nya Kai's sister." I nodded and chirped. I then heard a whistle and saw Zane had his arm out. Smiling I flew up and gently settled on his arm being careful not to cut him. He rested his arm on his knee and smiled.

"Why were you talking to a bird Wu. It's not like it can understand us." The boys shared glances as Garmadon said that while I rolled my eyes and shifted my injured wing. "Yes actually she can." Said Wu. "Remember that young girl I showed you earlier." I raised an eyebrow to the shrugging Jay. "So that's what the yells were." I whispered to Zane. He nodded. "Well." Wu continued. "This is her." "Wait what?" Said Nya. Wu just gestured to me. Smirking I jumped off Zane's arm and focused feeling my wings disappear I stumbled slightly but smirked again at the look on the others faces. "I still can't get used to that." Lloyd said. Smiling I changed and jumped onto a ceiling beam I spotted eairlier.

"Wu." Misako said. "Can we speak to you privately." "Yes." Said Wu. "And after Kennedy I still need to speak to you. Wu then stood up and led the others out of the room leaving me with the boys. "So what's with the pajamas?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "It's a ceremonial ninja garb." Kai replied. I shifted and smiled as we talked about things like favorite color, age, favorite TV show, and even favorite pie which made us all laugh. I was having a good time until I heard a deeper voice behind me. "Hello there." Jumping I turned away from where the ninja were arguing about the seasons and I faced someone or something I didn't expect.

Standing on the beam behind me was a black almost dark purple bird with yellow eyes. "How are you?" He speaks again meanwhile I'm shocked that I can understand this falcon. He smiles and tilts his head. "I am Guidance and you are?" I barley manage to answer. "Kennedy." His next words stun me. "More like an angel."

I believe my world just stopped there.

**There's a twist huh. I'm sorry I didn't write much because I stayed up till12:00 at the Wando marching band competition.**


	13. New News

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. And sorry it's late. I may just update every 2 days**

_Kennedy's Pov: _"Um. Thanks." I replied. He smiled and came a little closer. "You have silver wings? Does it run in your family? No offense but I've seen nothing like them." I stretched out my wing as he examined me. "Well." I started. I was interrupted by a shrill whistle. Looking over the beam I saw the guys looking around. "Excuse me beautiful." Guidance said and flapped down and landed on the table. Sighing that he left I flew to a higher beam still watching them. "Hello my feathered friend." Zane said. "Do you know where our friend Kennedy is. I need to ask her something." Guidance nodded. He quickly looked at me. "I hate it that they cannot understand a language as simple as ours." Struggling not to laugh I spread my wings and swooped down onto the table landing beside Guidance.

"Oh there you are" Cole said. "I want to know since. Um. Where you lived got burnt down if you would like to stay here for a bit." Smiling widely I went to answer but got interrupted. Again. "Don't try it. They never understand." Guidance said shaking his head. "Just watch." I spoke. "Sure but remember I lived in the woods for a while so f we can just drop by there that would be nice." Guidance's wings slumped but he shook himself and came closer. "You need to teach me that." I wanted to roll my eyes but a little secret wouldn't hurt. "Maybe." I smirked. Guidance just got closer till he almost touched me.

Looking up to Zane silently asking for help he spoke. "Falcon will you go scout the area and make sure no snakes are about." Sighing Guidance nodded and a could barely make out a mumble, "Doesn't even know my name." Louder he flapped his wings and spoke. "See you soon my little Juliet." Gagging I just said goodbye as he left. "What did he say?" Jay questioned seeing my grossed out look. "Lets just say." I said disgusted. "I think he likes me." I just received laughs and an odd look from Lloyd. "And Zane. He prefers to be called Guidance." "Okay thank you that helps a lot." Nodding I transformed halfway and sat with my legs hanging off the table.

"So where did you live?" Kai asked seeming nicer. "We need to know what coordinates to put in. "Oh I live near the edge of the Birchwood forest." Kai nodded and left to what I assumed to be the control room. "Hold on everyone about to lift off!" The intercom blared. Lift off? My thoughts were disturbed when the ship jerked up making me gasp. I ran to the window to see the ship was flying. A flying ship! This is awesome. Turning back to the boys they shrugged and Cole said. "I know we forgot to mention something.

After an awkward silence Wu came out and spoke to me. "Will you follow me. Misako and I would like to speak with you." A little hesitant I decided it was better then staying in this situation. Especially if Guidance comes back. I jumped off the table and followed their Sensei.

Wu led me down some hallways and into another room with some mats on the floor a cabinet and a bed. I saw Misako was sitting on one of the mats and Wu sat on another gesturing me to do the same. I cautiously sat down as you say 'criss cross apple sauce'. "Well." Said Wu. "Do you know the story of the golden weapons and how 5 ninja destroyed the overlord?" I nodded faintly recalling what happened. "Lets just say the ninja on the ship are those ninja and the man who created the golden weapons were my father." Stunned I only managed a wow. "I also believe that you may be one of the females to help save Ninjago from the serpentine once more." I tilted my head confused so Misako explained.

After she was finishes telling me what happened with the snakes and me being a defender I was shocked. Wu spoke again. "I know this is short notice but will you except to train as a ninja and find the other defenders?" I shakily nodded realizing this is my chance to get back at that stupid, _stupid _snake. "Sure." I smiled standing up. "What do I have to do?" Wu just stood up. "Ninja-Go!" I didn't have any time to react before a whirlwind of gold zoomed around me. Closing my eyes against the nausea I opened them again hearing a door open and several concerned mutters. When I opened them I was facing a mirror and I was shocked at what I saw.

I was wearing black boots going up to mid shin and skin tight dark blue pants with white stars at the bottoms. I also had a black belt with my harness still thankfully on my back. My shirt was also a dark blue with slits over my elbows. The bottom of my sleeves were wider with gray bracelets around my wrists. The back of the shirt has gaps where my wings came out of. Around my neck the collar went up slightly also with white stars which led to a mask that only covered the lower half of my face.

Stunned I turned around to face their Sensei. "Welcome Kennedy Dark blue ninja of night." After he said that Misako, Wu, and me put our hands to our ears.

"WHAT!" Here we go again.


	14. New Girl

**Sorry it's so late I've had wicked homework and I sort of broke my computer. And apparently you need a disclaimer. I don't own Ninjago. Oh yeah and who's excited for Halloween. I know I am. I'll tell you what I'll be in the next chapter.**

_Kennedy's Pov: _"Yes." I announced putting my hands on my hips. "WHAT'S new." Jay laughed. "Really?" Kai who came back exclaimed stepping forward. "My sister, the shrimp and then her? What next." "Well." Misako said before I could snap back at him. "We do need to find the other ninja." Kai started making odd noises before groaning and walking. No. More like storming out. Lloyd seemed more excited.

"So what are the other ninja and where are they?" Sensei smiled while Misako told them. I payed extra attention because I'm so excited. "They should be found at the ocean. In the Birchwood forest. Sea of Sands. And probably the mountain of a million steps though I would like to keep the elements of surprise." That received several groans for 2 purposes including me. "Wait Sensei." Lloyd questioned. "Does that mean I have to learn the new elements?" Their Sensei shrugged. "We will have to figure it out as it comes." The ninja nodded then Misako turned to me. "Why don't you go find Nya and ask to share a room." I nodded changing and flapping my wings. "Sure just tell Guidance I'm on the dark island." They started laughing as I left.

Smiling I found Nya in what I assume is her room. "Hey Nya." I chirped. She jumped around pulling out a large katana. "Ahhh!" I screeched and flew across the room sitting down. "Calm down, calm down it's me Kennedy." She gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry." I just nodded and remembered what I wanted to tell her. "By the way Sensei told me to tell you to be expecting at least 4 other girls." She jumped up and down with a squeal as I changed halfway. (I'll come up with a better name later.) "That's so awesome to finally have some more girls on the ship!" She jumped up and down. "I know what you mean I used to share a room with 4 boys."

Laughing she pulled my arm to her closet. "We should probably get you something to change into." I looked down at my torn dirty clothes witch when I changed I probably changed clothes.(? changed) She dug though the closer for a few minuites before pulling out some clothes and shooing me into a bathroom. I changed clothes leaving my old pair on the counter. I'm now in loose black knee length pants and a simple gray shirt that says shine brighter. I pulled my messy sholder length black hair into a ponytail before opening the door.

"Ahhh!" I screeched falling back loudly seeing Lloyd standing there. I mean right there. "Sorry." Lloyd reached out a hand. "Didn't mean to scare you." I glanced around making sure none of the other guys were watching. "It's okay. You just." I paused then finished. "Startled me." "Yeah startled." Placing a hand on my sholder. "Good luck with that." I just rolled my eyes and walked out of them room in mock hurt. "By the way Guidance wants to see you!" I turned around and tried to air strangle him grumbling under my breath. "Told you to tell him I'm at the dark island."

Shifting (Yes I found a word) I flapped my wings hearing Guidance easily. "Oh where is she, where is she." Groaning I flew up to him at landed behind him. He continued to mutter on his breath not realizing I was right behind him. Agitated I screeched. "GUIDANCE TURN AROUND!" Shocked by me he paused then slowly turned around looking like he just caused a train wreck. "Uh hello." He offered. I just shoo my head. "You know I've been here for about 10 minutes." I then smirked at his expression. "So what do you want?" I continued. "Oh just wanted to tell you were apparently above your house." I smiled since we got here so quickly. Well being on a flying ship helps. "Can I come?" He looked at me hopefully as I spread my wings. After a hesitation I realized I probably wouldn't be able to get rid of him. As he joined me in flight we appeared on deck.

We appeared on deck flying past the boys and I settled on the beam on the edge of the ship and Guidance joined me. I turned to see Cole speak. "Why do you 2." He gestured to me and Guidance. "Go and get what you need while you." He turned his attention to Zane, Kai, Jay. "Go check the far edge of the forest and me and Lloyd will check closer." He finally finished looking at the others. "Let's do this!" Kai shouted climbing down the anchor. Jay and Zane followed. "Not again." Zane muttered. Cole and Lloyd then followed Lloyd smiling as he went over.

"Come on." I told him taking to the air lets get going. We flew down to the forest feeling a drastic change of weather. Shivering I fluffed out my feathers trying to warm myself. Getting to a spot where it was slightly warmer I landed by a bramble thicket Guidance following suit. "So where is your nest?" Guidance interrupted startling me from memories. My eyes watered slightly but I blinked them back. "In here." I mumble. Dropping to the ground I hop inside seeing it easier then when I was bigger. Appearing inside I smiled at my old home.

Simple enough. It had a vine hammock with a small TV I found. A small fridge I found running by wind electricity same for a grill. The out in a wide covered area there is a bed and my possessions. Small but really all I need. Turning to Guidance I smirked at him and flew into my 'bed room'. "Wait up Kennedy." He yelled following me. I perched on my dresser which was something I made of wood and waited. He flapped into the room looking confused by the pictures and table I had. "Why are we hear?" He tilted his head. "Yeah I may have forgot to mention I'm part human because I'm part of a new prophecy." I though he'd be angry but he smiled. Okay what is wrong with this bird.

**Finally done. I will hope to update in the next few days.**


	15. Dynamite

**Here we go. I will accept any ideas.**

"That's actually pretty cool." My head perked. "Really?" He nodded. "Can I see you do it?" As an answer I shifted and jumped down crouching on the floor. I could've stood up but I wanted to be closer to him.

"Can you still understand me?" "Yeah." I replied. "Just let me get my things." I turned to the dresser and grabbed some pictures of my family (Tell you later) ,some clothes, etc. I then went around the house getting what I needed. Shoving it into a bag I half shifted and went back to Guidance who was waiting for me He jumped when he saw me. "I forgot to mention this to didn't I?" I questioned. He just nodded. "Come on." Bending down I picked up a water bottle from my fridge then gestured for Guidance to follow.

Walking to the exit I heard the winds a lot faster and the snow making the front of my shelter shudder. This may be a while. Turning to Guidance I layed down. "I think were going to be here a while. What do you want to do?" I looked at him waiting for an answer as he jumped onto a jutting out branch. "What's you full name?" Sighing I realized all boys were the same.

_With Zane Kai and Jay_

_No Pov: _"I spy something red." The 3 males were trekking over a snow colored hill as Jay was attempting to play I spy. Again. "Is it Kai?" Zane asked. Jay nodded happily. "Will you just be quiet!" Kai snapped having enough with the cold. Kai then tripped on an unseen log and tumbled down the hill the others running up to him. "Are you okay?" Said Zane worried for his brother. "Yes!" Kai snapped again spitting snow from his mouth. "I spy something red AND white." Jay tried to make the situation better but only made Kai angrier.

"Jus kidding. Just kidding." Jay panicked when he saw Kai start to melt the snow around him. Zane interfered trying to calm Kai down. "How about we go this way?" Jay quickly nodded and took off in the direction Zane pointed. "It's okay Kai we'll be home soon." Zane urged. Kai then mumbled. "I hope so for mouth of lightening's sake." They then followed Jay catching up to him at a frozen lake. Jay was just standing there. "So what do we do?" Jay finally asked. They looked at the lake than each other. Zane then suggested something. "What about we just cross it. The ice seems thick enough."

After a few moments Jay and Kai agreed though Kai more reluctantly. first Zane cautiously placed his feet on the ice testing it. The ice held up well enough so he gestured for his hesitant brothers to follow. "Just follow my footsteps and watch for blue ice. That means it's to thin." Zane said. Jay then got an idea after he put his foot on the ice with Kai unwilling to take a step. "As long as it's not yellow snow right. He, he, he." He laughed nervously at the looks he received. Fearing Kai may melt the ice Jay smartened up and followed Zane.

They managed to get about 3/4's of the way with a bunch of slipping and sliding until the ice creaked. "Please tell me that was Kai." Jay whispered. "No!" Exclaimed an indignant Kai. "I don't gro... cre.. well whatever that noise was." He finished lousily. Jay shifted making the ice groan louder several cracks running along the ice. "Don't move." Zane requested fearing that the ice may crack. Even though he's the ninja of ice doesn't mean he likes to drown.

"ACHOO!" His answer was replied by a sneeze. Kai turned forgetting about ice and glared at Jay who froze hunched over froze in a wince. "Jay! What were you..." 'CRACK'

Jay and Zane thought the same thing. 'Really Kai.'

_With Cole and Lloyd_

_Still No Pov: _While the others were dealing with... there 'problems' Cole and Lloyd were near where Zane found his potential.

"I'm bored!" Lloyd shouted. They continued to hike through the forest. Groaning at Lloyd's insistent wining Cole finally responds. "Me to now calm down and help me look for this new person." They stare at each other. Black eyes and green. Giving up Lloyd sighs and trudges behind Cole. "That doesn't help." He mutters. Continuing to walk through the forest they hear a loud howl. "Wolves don't help either." Said Lloyd louder. The wolves are pretty far off but they better be wary.

After a few minutes a louder lone howl answers back. "That was closer." Cole whispers. "Better be careful though." 'WHOOSH!' With a yelp Lloyd jumps back as gray scythe with a thick chain zooms past him lodging its self into the tree. Lloyd looks in the direction before heading over and attempting to pull it out of the tree. "Hey Cole." Lloyd calls as he places a foot on the tree still pulling. "Care to help?" Cole turns from where the object came out of and walked over to Lloyd. Grasping the farther up the scythe they continue to pull. With a shriek the to boys jump back as the scythe pulls its self out of the tree and zooms back into the undergrowth. "Lloyd stay here." Demands Cole. "Watch my back and warn me if you see anything." "I see snow and a tree." Lloyd blandly states. Sighing Cole wonders why Lloyd is still so weird. Shrugging it off he walks over to the bushes and slices away the undergrowth and crawls through a gap.

Grumbling about vines Cole emerges seeing just more snow. About to turn back he hears a noise. "Stupid thorns." Thinking fast he turns to an extremely tall tree he climbs it hoping to trick who's whispering.

After a few cold minutes a figure emerges from the trees. The figure is wearing a purple sweater with a black paw print. The hoodie pulled so far over Cole couldn't see the face and was also wearing long gray sweatpants and black shoes. The figure was also holding a scythe. "So that's what that was." He whispered it to loudly and was met with a scream from Lloyd. "COLE WATCH OUT!" The large scythe lodges itself into the branch leaving Cole to face the brambles.

**Ha ha. Yes I stopped here. Oh for Halloween I'm either being Lord Garmadon or Freddy Krueger. Thanks and Review. By the way please help I need ideas.**


	16. Fear itself

**Okay. Please help with ideas.**

_No Pov: _Later that day the ninja returned (Guidance left) all looking just... horrible.

Zane, Jay, and Kai were soaked and huddled up in blankets with the ship being in the 90's. Kennedy was sitting by the fire with her wings wrapped around her looking almost blue. And last but not least Lloyd and Cole who were still picking thorns out of there arms looking like porcupines. They stayed silent for a while until Jay spoke with a glance at Kai. " Wwe fell into a lake what happened tto you." The others cast glances at there dripping forms. "I ggot tired of Guidance's bblabbering so mmanaged to find my way bback from a snow storm." Kennedy seemed to stutter even more. Pulling out a large thorn Cole spoke last. "We ended up finding someone but fell into the thorns."

Everyone perked up a little when they said they may have found someone. "Where was she." Zane questioned. They looked a bit confused when he said she but passed it off. "I think it was a she and we saw her around where Zane found his potential." Lloyd looked happier as he spoke. "I think wwe should go and ttry to find her ssoon as possible. Sshe may be the next ninja." Kennedy didn't stutter as much. "I think some of us should go out while the others rest. We don't need any sick ninja's." He gestured to Kennedy as he spoke. Cole than stood up and only after a moment a few other ninja stood up. "Okay." Cole continued. "Zane, Jay, and I will go and try to find her while you rest." He pointed to the ninja as he spoke.

Agreeing they left the Bounty and jumped down into the forest.

"So where should we go?" Jay asked. As an answer Cole led them through some trees avoiding bushes and into a clearing. "This is where I first saw her. She may be around here somewhere." They then proceded to check the trees and snow banks looking for any sign a person was there. Sighing Zane spoke. "Brother are you sure this is where you saw her? I see no other people besides us here." WHOOSH! Just as the ninja of ice finished speaking a very sharp object attached to a chain landed pinning Jay to the tree by the neck. "HELP!" Jay screeched in panic as he clawed at the black chains around his neck.

"Zane!"Cole hurriedly ordered. "Check the area for people while I help Jay!" Zane pulled out his sword with a brandish and ran off into the woods. Cole cast a worried glance before running to help his thrashing brother. "Just calm down!" Cole snapped. Jay calmed down slightly still afraid of choking. They managed to unravel the chain and free Jay. Jay walked over and picked the scythe up. "Wow. I've never seen anything like this." Cole walked over to look. "Your right. It's kind of like my old scythe but shorter and with a chain." They were interrupted by Zane. "Did you see anything?" Cole asked hopeful. "No. Sorry brother. But it looks like you did." He pointed over to the object. "Yeah." Replied Jay. "Good thing it didn't strangle me." He did a strangling motion back towards the scythe."Okay." Replied Cole sounding awkward. "I think we should take this back to the Bounty. Some one may know something about this."

The ninja started to walk out of the clearing with an upset Cole for going through the brambles. They were interrupted b a loud vice from a figure in a tree above them. "Give that back!" She yelled. The men looked startled but moved back over to the center of the clearing. "Can you come down first?" Zane questioned taking the surprisingly light item. The girl just released a feral growl before jumping down onto the snow making little sound. She then stood up and walked over to them clearly cautious before stopping about 2 feet away.

_Girls Pov: _Just give me the dammed scythe back. I clenched my fists looking at the strange men. I mean wear something better than that. The man in white held my weapon out with a distrustful looking blue. But, the one in black looked almost... cute. OKAY SNAP OUT OF IT. I reached out and took my scythe feeling the cold metal under my hand. Pulling it away from him I leaned on it and watched them wondering what they would do. As soon as I finished that thought blue spoke. "Why did you try to kill me?" He spoke carefully eying my weapon. I smirked at his question. "I could have killed you but it was just, Um.. a warning." The black then spoke. Getting tired of this 'meeting' I angrily listened. "Forgot to mention. We are the ninja and we think you can help save Ninjago. Will you come back to the Bounty?" Okay that was straight out. His friends were looking at him crazy.

Smiling I nodded. This will be AWSOME! I accidentally let my hood fall. Shoot! My eyes. Wincing I waited for there reaction. They looked straight at me. Sighing I blinked my glowing mismatched black and brown eyes.

**Sweet. Sorry if it's late. I'm trying an NOES idea.**

**Sorry computer issues. Here's a sneak peak.**

_Girl's Pov: _Okay. I know my eyes are odd but 5 minutes that's just crazy. "Hello!" I exclaimed. "The lights are on but know ones home." I smiled when they finally snapped out of it. "Something on my face." I joked. They smiled obviously feeling better. "Will you please follow us." The one in black said. "Yes but can you tell me your names?" I asked. They nodded as the White one spoke. "I'm Zane, this is Jay, and Cole." I nodded and introduced myself. "I'm..." I was silenced as a red and white blur tackled me.


End file.
